


Boy of War

by kiwileigh



Series: Boy Of My Heart [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Assault, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Kim Taehyung | V, Dark Past, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Original Character(s), Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, References to Drugs, Shy Park Jimin, Singer Kim Taehyung | V, Smut, Swearing, jungkook has secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwileigh/pseuds/kiwileigh
Summary: Now that they have each other, Jimin and Yoongi are happy. With Yoongi wanting to take things slowly, Jimin is able to enjoy the small parts about being in a relationship. The same can be said about Taehyung and Jeongguk, at least on the outside.Both couples begin their second semester preparing for the upcoming Spring Showcase. Along with the showcase comes stress, which decides to put the four boys' feelings to the test.Despite the stress, things seemed to be going fine. At least until some unexpected events lands one of them in the hospital and two of them on the run, but in different directions.In the end, Jimin deals with betrayal and Taehyung searches far and wide for the man that he loves.





	1. Saying Hello

**Author's Note:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoong  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook
> 
> [unedited]

Hello Friends!!

 

Welcome to "Boy Of War"!!!!

 

I am super excited to start writing this and can't wait to see what you guys think!

 

A note on the plot summary: I know it's super cheesy but I didn't want to give too much away while also trying to give some hints.

 

I love you all so much and I hope you enjoy the book.

Comments are always appreciated :)


	2. Worth the Wait

 

☼

 

_monday march 12th, 10:12 pm_

 

Despite the drama that had happened a few weeks back with Taehyung and Yoongi, the upcoming Spring Showcase was enough of an all-consuming stressor to drag Jimin away. Yoongi often joked that the showcase was more of a talent show, when in reality it was a way for all of the students of the Arts college to have a chance to be scouted by entertainment companies and the like. 

In reality, Jimin didn't really see the importance of being scouted. Although being a dance major, he had little interest in being an idol. Especially with what he had heard and saw from Yoongi, he understood that the industry was a cruel and invasive place, and that it was not a place for Jimin. As a junior, most knew what they wanted to do at this point.

Yoongi's future was obvious as a producer for some hotshot company. Taehyung wanted to become either an idol or an actor, and Jimin had no doubt that he'd get there some day.

Now that Jimin had gotten closer to Yoongi, he had also gotten closer to the elder's friends. Although he had yet to meet Seokjin-hyung, he had heard lots of stories about the older man and his success as a chef and restaurant owner. Jimin knew that Hoseok wanted to open up his own studio and teach dance to kids. Namjoon, a composition major with a minor in literature, wanted to become a Korean Studies professor, or something along the lines. With a brain like Namjoon's, he honestly could be anything. 

The only person other than Jimin who didn't know what they were doing was Jeongguk. But, Jimin didn't really blame him, the kid was still just a sophomore. Though, Jimin had overheard Jeongguk and Taehyung having an argument about Jeongguk switching majors, but he had only walked in during the latter half of the conversation so he had missed the important stuff. 

That left Jimin. Like he had said, by junior year, most people knew what they were going to do. But not Jimin. He loved to dance, it was his passion. But if not to become an idol, then what?

That was the dilemma that the now blonde-haired boy was having. Even though he was already freaking out about the Spring Showcase, apparently his brain had just enough capacity to stress over another thing.

"Hyuuuuunnggg," Jimin whined, stretching his arms across the table and dropping his head onto the cold linoleum with a  _thump_. 

"Jiminie, you know that you could always come to work for me!" Hoseok replied, and although Jimin was looking up, he knew the elder was giving his usual sunshiny smile. After midterms, most Yoongi's group had celebrated by dying their hair. So, as Jimin had gone to a simple blonde, Hobi had gone for a striking fire engine red.

Lately, Jimin had been working his butt off for the showcase, which meant spending every living moment in the studio, which meant running into Hoseok at some of the weirder times of day. Like now, it was currently 10 o'clock at night, and Jimin had been in the studio all day until Hoseok had pulled him out to go get some coffee at their usual campus cafe. 

"I know hyung, and I appreciate that, but you know..." Jimin mumbled, his words muffled by the surface below him. Jimin couldn't really explain it with words, so he was glad that Hoseok dropped the subject and changed it to one of Jimin's favorites.

"Soooo, how are things with Yoongi?" 

Now Jimin looked up, a grin making it's way onto his face, one of the ones that Jimin knew made his eyes disappear. "Ugh they're amazing! Did you know that he's actually such a sap? Like I offered to let him sleep over the other night after out date because... you know... but he said that since I had class the next morning, he didn't want to keep me from the doing the homework I still hadn't done. I was upset because... you know... so instead he decided that if I woke up early to do the homework before class, he would cuddle with me until I went to sleep."

Jimin was practically panting by the time he was done because it's  _Yoongi_ they were talking about, and that was Jimin's favorite subject.

"God, you're whipped," A smirk.

"I know," A grin.

 ---

When Yoongi had insisted that they take things slow, he really hadn't been kidding. If Jimin was serious, sometimes it felt like old times, with all the sappy courting and stuff. Like, the first time they went on a date- which was to the movies and to a nice dinner, cliché- Yoongi had brought flowers. Somehow he had figured out Jimin's favorite flowers, daisies, and had gotten him a crap ton of them. Now, four weeks since the first date, he hadn't gotten any better. It was like they had done a rewind and had never had sex in the first place. 

So, basically Jimin was thirsty. His  _not-yet boyfriend but basically boyfriend_  would wear all these hot-as-hell outfits to their dates, and would insist on them cuddling and crap afterwards. (Not that Jimin didn't want to cuddle, because Jimin  _always_ wants to cuddle, but COME ON) Not once since they started dating had they done anything. They weren't even official, and Jimin was almost on the verge of cornering Yoongi like the small cat he is and forcing the guy to agree to be his boyfriend. 

Jimin was  _thirst_ -urated, and wanted to die. Okay, that's a little extreme, but most get where he was coming from.

 

* * *

 

_friday march 31st, 12:58 am_

 

Six weeks and four days after Yoongi first asked Jimin out, the younger almost gave in. He knew that Yoongi was taking things slow because he hadn't really had a healthy relationship, even before his ex, Hayoon, in high school, so he didn't really want to rush anything or be the one to make big decision. But seriously, after almost two months of no sex and tooth-rotting fluff from Yoongi, Jimin was ready to throw in the towel and just ask Yoongi and  _pressure_ him. 

Obviously, that would be unhealthy, so Jimin didn't plan on it happening. Key words:  _didn't plan_.

\---

A simultaneous agreement was made to take the subway back to Yoongi's apartment, despite it being right before public transportation shut down for the night. The walk to get onto the subway was fairly silent since both boys were completely wiped from the night behind them.

The subway was completely empty, it being so late, so Yoongi just pulled Jimn into the subway and leaned against the closed door.

"You know there are plenty of open seats to sit in." Jimin mumbled, glancing around the desserted car.

"Do you know how many germs are on those seats? No thank you." Yoongi drawled, his eyes half shut from exhaustion. Jimin sleepily giggled at his not-boyfriend's specific pickiness. He was about to retort but the subway jerked slightly as it started up, and the words were lost from his mouth. A few moments passed of the pair standing in the silence of the car, surrounded by the rattling of the subway and the track underneath.

It was a night in late March, so there was still a decent chill in the air. Jimin and Yoongi had gone to see one of Yoongi's friends DJ at a club that night, and hadn't gotten out until late, even though they were one of the first groups to go. Being avid clubbers, they both knew it would be hot so they had dressed in expectation of that, the older leaving his usual leather jacket back at the apartment. Unfortunately, they hadn't planned for the late night ride home on the subway. Jimin was in black leather pants, a tight white t-shirt and a simple black choker, plus his shiny black loafers. Yoongi wore his usual ripped black jeans, but he had a black button-up with the sleeves rolled up and his red Chucks (Read as: a real SNACK). (Also, when the group had decided to dye their hair a month back, Yoongi had decided not stray far from his mint and had gone for a nice cerulean blue but it now was faded to more of a light sugar pill). Although the club had been really hot, now that they were on the subway, the chill had started to set in.

Obviously, Jimin wasn't the only one being effected by the cold, because after a while, Yoongi pushed off the wall and wrapped his arms around Jimin. Jimin let out a satisfied "Hmmm," as his not-boyfriend slid his hands into the younger's back pockets. Despite being chilly, Jimin knew that he emanated a nuclear amount of body heat, and he knew that Yoongi loved it because he was the polar opposite. With the sudden contact, Jimin replied by wrapping his arms around his not-boyfriend's neck and nuzzling his face into the older's collarbone with a sigh.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Yoongi inquired softly, having suddenly lost his bitchy tone from earlier. Jimin, too tired to respond, just nuzzled his nose deeper and closed his eyes. Truly, he had had fun that night, the dj had been quite talented. It was more of the fact that he was too comfortable to move his head up, and if he had responded, his voice would've been muffled by the shirt anyways.

Yoongi, being the amazing not-boyfriend he was, just grunted in agreement and started humming one of the songs from the night. Without the huge bass and heavy beat, the tune was actually quite beautiful. After a bit of humming, the pair started to sway slowly, basking in each other's company and enjoying the sharing of body heat.

They continued in their near silence for a bit, only to have the occasional automated Stop-Arrival lady come on and announce each stop every once in a while. They were about two stops away from the one that was closest to campus when Yoongi spoke up. Honestly, Jimin had thought he was sleeping with how much of his weight he was resting on the blonde boy.

"Jiminie?" The elder's low voice came out as a rumble against the top of Jimin's head. 

Again Jimin let out a hum in response, truly much too tired. With the showcase coming up, the only real distractions he was getting were the dates Yoongi brought him on. For that Jimin was thankful, but it didn't help that the younger was still left more exhausted than normal. The best sleep he had gotten had been the night that Yoongi had asked him out, because that had been the last time that Jimin had been truly carefree and unburdened. From his very comfortable position, Jimin could seriously feel himself drifting off to sleep, despite that fact that his not-boyfriend was asking him a question. One that he had completely missed. "I'm sorry baby, what did you say? I think I drifted off there," Jimin giggled, completely oblivious.

"Yah, Park Jimin! I'm trying to be serious!" Yoongi grumbled, one of the hands that were still in Jimin's back pockets gave the boy a pinch. Jimin squeaked in response and decided to dig his nose in the elder's collarbone in retaliation. But Yoongi just huffed, meaning he was actually getting annoyed, so Jimin just pulled back and blinked up at the elder. "I asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend."

He decided not to comment on it, but Jimin detected a light dusting of pink on Yoongi's cheeks, and it was honestly one of the most endearing things he had ever seen in his short life.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, not like I've been waiting for you to ask or anything."

Yoongi simply scoffed and pinched Jimin again, eliciting yet another squeak. But, instead of getting upset, Jimin just grinned at his  _boyfriend_ and leaned up to peck the elder lightly on the lips. 

As cheesy as it sounds, this was totally worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your support!  
> KUDOS and COMMENTS greatly appreciated!
> 
> [UNEDITED]


End file.
